A temporary curing compound is customarily coated onto fresh concrete to prevent the evaporation of water, forcing the cement to hydrate and set, and to prevent the intrusion of water, salts or other contaminants into the concrete. The concrete coating industry requires that these curing compounds meet the requirements of ASTM C 309 (American Standard Test Methods) for water retention properties. Historically, curing compounds have been organic solutions of chlorinated rubbers, styrene copolymers, acrylic copolymers, hydrocarbon emulsions, oils and the like. Recently, fine particle size styrene copolymer and acrylic copolymer dispersions have been developed that address the performance requirements of cure and seal compounds and that comply with volatile organic emission restrictions. These compounds form tough films and are effective water vapor barriers and sealants. For some final uses these films must be removed after the concrete cures, and generally the removal requires time-consuming and strenuous mechanical abrasion, such as sand-blasting. This has created a need for an aqueous coating composition for concrete that has good water barrier and sealant properties, that complies with standards for restricting volatile organic compound emissions, and that is removable without the expenditure of the time and labor now required.